Cintamu Malaikatku
by wilting protea
Summary: Terperangkap dalam kubangan rasa bersalah yang tak pernah surut membuat Shikamaru berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa. Tapi Tuhan belum menginginkanmu untuk mati, Shikamaru." ShikaTema oneshot.AU.


Senju, Tsunade Dr.  
>Catatan observasi psikologi<br>14 Juni 20xx

Nama pasien : Shikamaru Nara  
>Usia : 27 tahun<br>Profesi : Stockbroker

Pertemuan ke- 14

Pasien masih mengalami insomnia akut yang disebabkan rasa takut terhadap mimpi buruk. Pemberian obat tidur atau pil penenang urung dilakukan karena pasien terbukti memiliki kecenderungan bunuh diri yang sangat tinggi. Pengawasan individu menjadi prioritas utama hingga jangka waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan.

Dari jurnal milik pasien dapat disimpulkan bahwa depresi berkepanjangan yang menjadi keluhan awal antara lain diakibatkan rasa bersalah atas kematian dua orang sahabat baik pasien dua tahun lalu. Sebuah kecelakaan mobil terjadi ketika pasien membawa mendiang Chouji Akimichi dan Ino Yamanaka ke sebuah perkebunan cengkeh di daerah Kumo yang menjadi tempat menghabiskan masa kecil mereka bertiga. Kedua almarhum tewas sekitar dua hari sebelum pembukaan resmi restoran Akimichi sekaligus satu minggu menjelang hari pernikahan Ino Yamanaka.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU. Alur lumayan cepat demi menghemat coretwaktucoret hitungan word count(hak author, hak author).**

**Terperangkap dalam kubangan rasa bersalah yang tak pernah surut membuat Shikamaru berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa. Tapi Tuhan belum menginginkanmu untuk mati, Shikamaru."**

**.**

**.**

**Cintamu Malaikatku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru sudah tak sanggup lagi. Masih dengan balutan setelan jas lengkap ia membenamkan diri ke dalam bathub yang isinya telah meluber. Berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar mandi, mengabaikan suara air yang menggenang di sekelilingnya. Sebilah belati bermata dua terpegang di tangan kanan pemuda itu. Seolah mengejek pemiliknya dengan seringai pembunuh haus darah.

Sang semata wayang Nara tak bisa mencegah otaknya sendiri untuk tidak kembali memutar memori lama yang entah kenapa tak pernah mau memudar. Hari-hari ketika Chouji sibuk berlalu lalang menyiapkan acara pembukaan restoran timur tengah yang sudah ia idamkan sejak lama, bersambung dengan saat-saat dimana Ino memamerkan cincin pertunangan di jari manis kirinya.

"Sai baru saja melamarku, Shikamaru! Kau dengar itu kan, Chouji? Kami akan segera menikah. Oh Tuhan, aku bahagia sekali!"

Andaikan saja Shikamaru tak mengajak mereka ke Kumo pada hari naas itu, saat ini Chouji pasti masih berada di dekatnya. Dan mereka berdua bisa melihat langkah anggun Ino ketika gadis itu berjalan menuju altar dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Bukan salah Shikamaru jika takdir berkata lain. Hujan tiba tiba turun dengan derasnya, mengguyur jalanan yang berubah licin dalam sekejap. Tak lebih dari lima belas meter setelah tikungan ketiga, mobil yang dikemudikan Shikamaru tergelincir. Menabrak pagar pembatas jalan, meluncur jatuh dari ketinggian tiga puluh kaki. Selebihnya Shikamaru tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sewaktu ia terbangun di rumah sakit dua hari kemudian, tak seorangpun tega menjawab pertanyaannya. Dimana Ino? Dimana Chouji? Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Hanya sang ayah, Shikaku, yang datang pada suatu sore untuk berkata, "Mereka berdua akan dimakamkan besok pagi."

Dari sanalah Shikamaru menjerumuskan diri ke dalam jurang penyesalan yang tak berdasar.

Kini ia membulatkan tekadnya sendiri. Menggerakkan tangan kanan yang menggenggam sebentuk benda tajam itu untuk menyayat nadi di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebuah goresan ia buat sedalam mungkin demi memastikan nyawanya tak mungkin tertolong lagi. Bersamaan dengan darah pertama yang menetes dari luka sayatan itu, warna air yang menggenangpun perlahan menjelma merah. Lalu Shikamaru menutup matanya yang terasa berat, berharap kematian akan segera menjemputnya dengan cepat.

Namun pada detik-detik terakhir ketika pandangan pemuda itu mulai gelap, sebuah suara menyela ditelinganya.

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa. Tapi Tuhan belum menginginkanmu untuk mati, Shikamaru."

Sang pemilik nama menoleh dengan setengah kesadarannya yang masih tersisa. Mulutnya tak mampu bersuara ketika kedua mata legam itu menangkap bayangan sesosok perempuan cantik berbalut gaun putih berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Sepasang sayap bertengger dibalik punggung perempuan berambut pirang sementara kedua kakinya tak menapak lantai sama sekali.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Shikamaru. Namaku Temari. Tuhan mengutusku untuk mengembalikanmu ke jalan yang benar."

Merasa dibohongi oleh halusinasinya sendiri, Shikamaru kembali memejamkan mata. Tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Tak percaya pada apa yang ia kira hanyalah imajinasi belaka.

.

.

.

'Kriiing...kriiing...kriiing...'

Shikamaru membuka mata.

'...kriiing...kriiing...'

Sudah sampaikah ia di alam baka?

'...kriiing...kriiing...'

Tubuhnya terasa ringan sekali. Seperti inikah rasanya setelah mati? Kenapa pemandangan di sekelilingnya tampak tak asing? Dinding bercat putih, korden warna hijau, sofa berlengan angsa dan seperangkat komputer di sudut utara. Lalu tempat tidur berseprai hijau pucat, selimut tebal motif daun maple, serta setumpuk bantal segi empat tampak terjejer di atas kepalanya.

'...kriiing...kriiing...'

Telapak tangan Shikamaru merayap ke dada kiri. Jantungnya masih berdetak.

'...kriiing...kriiing...'

Ini bukan alam baka, melainkan kamar apartemennya di Konoha. Ia masih hidup dan bernapas. Sejurus kemudian Shikamaru bangkit menginspeksi dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya lantas menoleh ke arah kiri tempat sebuah jam digital tergeletak di atas meja. Tulisan 'Fri, June 15' terpampang di sudut badan jam digital tersebut.

Aneh. Ini masih hari yang sama. Kalaupun nyawa Shikamaru terselamatkan, tidakkah seharusnya ia terbaring di rumah sakit? Atau setidaknya terbenam penuh darah di kamar mandi? Bagaimana bisa ia berada di atas tempat tidurnya yang biasa, mengenakan piyama tidurnya yang biasa, dan...

'...kriiing...kriiing...'

...Shikamaru menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan sepasang mata terbelalak. Tidak ada bekas luka di sana. Tidak ada darah. Tidak ada sayatan.

_**"Maaf membuatmu kecewa. Tapi Tuhan belum menginginkanmu untuk mati, Shikamaru."**_

Sang Nara tersentak sendiri mengingat perkataan itu. Ia yakin benar telah mengunci pintu apartemennya rapat-rapat. Sebab ia tak mau ditemukan oleh siapapun sebelum darahnya terkuras habis. Lantas siapa perempuan bersayap itu?

'...kriiing...kriiing...'

Mimpikah ia?

Shikamaru bergegas bangun. Tak menghiraukan bunyi nyaring dering telepon yang sudah berganti dengan suara mesin penjawab otomatis.

'Disini kediaman Shikamaru Nara. Silakan tinggalkan pesan dan nomor telepon Anda setelah nada berikut. 'Beep'.'

"Shikamaru, ini aku Kiba." Terdengar suara rekan kerjanya dari ujung sana. "Kau dimana? Dokter Tsunade mencarimu sejak kemarin. Katanya kau tidak boleh ditinggal sendiri. Apa kau sakit? Bos bilang kau bisa ambil cuti selama yang kau butuhkan. Cepat hubungi aku begitu kau baikan."

Shikamaru mempercepat langkah. Dari ruang tengah tempatnya berada sekarang ia bisa mencium aroma telur dan suara desis minyak panas dari arah dapur. Seseorang pasti telah masuk ke rumahnya tanpa permisi.

Pintu dapur yang sudah setengah terbuka digebrak terburu.

Gadis itu ada di sana. Rambut pirang. Gaun putih. Sayap dara. Berjalan mengitari separuh ruangan untuk menggapai sebuah piring dari dalam kabinet. Ralat, gadis itu tidak berjalan. Ia melayang. Shikamaru melihat dengan jelas sepasang telapak kakinya yang mengambang di udara.

Shikamaru tercengang selayaknya orang yang baru saja melihat setan. Atau malaikat. Atau hantu. Atau apapun itu.

"Selamat pagi, Shikamaru." Sapa ramah yang terdengar justru membuat Shikamaru berkeringat dingin. "Duduklah, aku baru saja membuat sarapan untukmu. Kau suka omelet, kan?"

Si pialang saham manut saja ketika tangannya ditarik ke arah meja makan. Duduk dengan raut wajah terperangah dan badan kaku tak karuan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Entah dari mana Shikamaru menemukan lidahnya kembali, "K-kau siapa?"

"Kau lupa? Namaku Temari."

"Apa kau halusinasiku?" tanya Shikamaru. Ini gawat. Satu-satunya alasan yang tetap membuat Tsunade optimis adalah karena sejauh ini Shikamaru tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala delusi. Tapi kalau ternyata imajinasi bawah sadarnya sudah separah ini...

Temari tersenyum simpul. "Aku bukan halusinasimu. Aku adalah abdi Tuhan, Shikamaru," terangnya. "Kalian para manusia biasa menyebut kaum kami sebagai malaikat."

Sekarang Shikamaru malah panik. Bingung. Gugup. Malaikat, katanya? Mau apa seorang malaikat datang menemuinya seperti ini? Yakinkah Shikamaru bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi?

"Aku dikirim untuk membantumu." Tambah Temari seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran pemuda di hadapannya, "Dan ini bukan mimpi."

Oh, bukan mimpi rupanya. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan tenangkan dirimu, Shikamaru. Seorang malaikat telah datang atas perintah langsung dari Tuhan. Tapi tidakkah Tuhan tahu bahwa yang lebih kau inginkan saat ini adalah malaikat maut?

"Membantuku, kau bilang? Kenapa?"

"Karena kalian para manusia adalah makhluk yang paling tidak tahu caranya bersyukur," jawab Temari tajam. "Kalian dicintai, disayangi, diberi pengampunan dengan sedemikian mudahnya setelah menumpuk dosa yang tak terkira di dunia. Tapi dengan egoisnya kalian membuang cinta Tuhan. Memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup hanya karena enggan melewati cobaan yang tak seberapa. Padahal kalian selalu dimaafkan. Selalu diberi kesempatan kedua. Bahkan kami, para hamba Tuhan yang paling setia, tak pernah mendapat cinta sebesar itu dari Dia Yang Maha Agung."

Shikamaru langsung terdiam merenungkan penuturan Temari. Semua yang dituduhkan kepadanya itu memang benar. Andaikata malaikat bisa merasakan iri dan dengki sebagaimana halnya para iblis, maka merekapun pasti menginginkan cinta Tuhan yang diperuntukkan bagi manusia.

"Katakan padaku, Shikamaru," tanya Temari begitu ia yakin tujuan kedatangannya telah dimengerti, "adakah satu hal yang bisa membuatmu lebih mencintai hidup?"

Shikamaru menunduk dalam hening yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Bukan melamun, bukan pula berpikir. Hanya diam semata. Sebab jawaban dari pertanyaan Temari sesungguhnya telah menanti begitu lama di ujung lidah sang pemuda.

"Aku ingin jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

"Tidak, Kiba. Aku tidak sakit. Tulis saja keterangan 'major stress' di kolom terakhir. Dokter Senju sudah kuhubungi. Surat darinya pasti cukup untuk meloloskan permohonan cutiku." Shikamaru mengancingkan lengan kemejanya sambil mengapit sebuah ponsel di antara pundak dan telinga. Kiba yang berada di ujung lain pembicaraan itu sepertinya tak mau menelan mentah-mentah alasan yang ia sampaikan. "Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari. Tidak, aku tidak sendiri. Ya, ya, aku tahu. Jangan kuatir, seorang teman lama setuju untuk menemaniku. Kami berangkat sebentar lagi. Baiklah, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak. Aku tutup dulu. Bye."

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas panjang. Kemudian mengantongi kembali ponselnya berbarengan dengan kunci mobil dan sebuah dompet. Arloji kesayangannya ia belitkan di pergelangan tangan sebelum menyambar tas cokelat yang ia temukan tak lama kemudian. "Boleh aku tahu kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanyanya pada Temari yang tengah menunggu.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," jawab sang malaikat yang sudah merombak penampilannya dalam sejentikan jari. Sayapnya lenyap, gaun putihnya berganti shackdress pendek selutut dan sepatu merah bata berhak sedang, sementara rambut pirang sepundaknya diikat empat. Lucu, kalau menurut Shikamaru.

"Apa orang lain bisa melihatmu juga?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi mereka tak bisa mengingatku."

Shikamaru mungkin malas mengakuinya, tapi tidakkah akan terasa sesak kalau hanya dia seorang yang bisa mengingat paras rupawan itu?

"Jadi, apa semua malaikat secantik dirimu?" Pertanyaan ini terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan oleh Shikamaru. Setengah menyesal ia tak bisa menutup mulutnya lebih rapat.

Temari tertawa. Keras sekali. Rasa-rasanya suara tawa itu tak cukup anggun untuk ukuran seorang malaikat. "Kami tidak tahu definisi 'cantik', Shikamaru." Sambung Temari begitu tawanya reda, "Malaikat tidak bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali."

"Tidak lapar, tidak haus, tidak marah, tidak benci?"

Temari mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau cinta?"

Sang malaikat menarik jeda. Menunggu sampai keduanya telah berada di dalam mobil yang hendak ia kemudikan sebelum menjawab, "Cinta kami hanya milik Tuhan."

Shikamaru terlihat kecewa. "Lalu bagaimana kau akan membantuku jatuh cinta?"

Tandas Temari, "Itu rahasia Tuhan."

.

**Kumo, semalam kemudian  
><strong>

**.**

Semua orang tahu bahwa putra tunggal Nara Shikaku memiliki kepandaian di atas rata-rata. Dengan demikian seharusnya Shikamaru tahu Temari ingin membawanya ke mana. Padahal telah dua tahun lamanya pemuda itu menjauhkan diri dari daratan Kumo. Terutama satu bagian daratan Kumo yang pernah merenggut nyawa kedua sahabat karibnya.

"Untuk mengobati suatu penyakit, kita harus bisa menemukan penyebab sakitnya," ujar Temari beralasan.

"Menurutmu aku berpenyakit?"

"Ya, kau itu pesakitan."

"Aku bukan pesakitan," sangkal Shikamaru.

"Hanya para pesakitan yang bisa sebegitu menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri."

"Itu memang salahku. Kalau saja tak kuajak mereka ke tempat ini, mereka pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Kau berharap mereka masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Sangat."

"Apa menurutmu mereka juga berharap bisa tetap hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!" Bahkan Shikamaru tak sadar suaranya terdengar seperti membentak. "Kau tak tahu sudah berapa lama Chouji menginginkan restoran itu! Kau juga tidak tahu seberapa keras Ino merencanakan pernikahannya! Kalian para malaikat tidak pernah tahu apa itu rasa sakit! Kalian hidup abadi di sisi Tuhan, memperoleh semua yang kalian butuhkan hanya dengan menjentikkan jari! Ya, aku memang pesakitan. Kami para manusia memang pesakitan! Kami menjadi pesakitan karena kami bisa merasakan sakit!"

Shikamaru jelas tak berharap Temari akan merasa tersudut melihat amarahnya yang meradang. Kenyataannya si gadis malaikat tak bergeming barang sedikit. Tak menoleh, tak melirik, tak menyela dan memilih untuk diam sampai Shikamaru menuntaskan ocehannya.

"Kalau bahkan mereka yang telah tiada berharap untuk tetap hidup, kenapa justru kau yang masih bernapas ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?"

Setelah perdebatan itu Shikamaru menghabiskan hari pertamanya di Kumo dengan meringkuk di kamar penginapan sejak pagi. Kedua kakinya tak sampai hati melangkah ke luar sana. Tak sampai hati memandang bentangan hijau yang tergelar hingga ke ujung bukit. Tak sampai hati menyaksikan bulir-bulir cengkeh yang telah menua berjatuhan di atas tanah. Tak sampai hati pula hidungnya menghirup aroma kretek yang membaur di udara.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan," cela Temari. Tiap jejakannya diiringi bunyi derit lantai yang terdengar sesekali. Menandakan sudah betapa tuanya usia penginapan itu. Namun meski telah berumur setua apapun, penginapan tersebut tetap menjadi yang paling dekat dengan perkebunan.

Shikamaru acuh saja. "Peduli setan dengan pendapatmu."

Tak mau diacuhkan, Temari memperlihatkan betul kemampuannya menggantikan Yoshino lewat caranya berkacak pinggang sembari berkata tegas, "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu sebelum kau kutendang keluar lewat jendela!"

Shikamaru tetap acuh. Terus bergelung di bawah selimutnya seperti seekor trenggiling yang ketakutan.

"Tidakkah kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Chouji dan Ino kalau melihatmu teronggok seperti sampah?"

Balas Shikamaru tanpa bisa ditawar lagi, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Temari. Biarkan aku sendiri."

Sebagai hasilnya Temari membiarkan Shikamaru mengeram hingga penghujung hari ketiga. Sengaja menunggu sampai pemuda itu lelah bernegosiasi dengan penyesalannya sendiri. Suara pintu mahoni yang mendebam mewakili persetujuannya untuk menyingkir dari sana.

Waktu tanpa dinyana berhasil meluluhkan Shikamaru bersamaan dengan derap kedatangan hujan di hari berikutnya. Entah atas dorongan dari mana ia berjalan keluar sore itu. Melangkah di sepanjang jalan utama, seakan menyapa rombongan tetes air yang mengguyur seluruh perkebunan. Menyimak lolongan lirih ribuan helai daun cengkeh yang bergetar kedinginan ditimpa rinai hujan.

Shikamaru berhenti sesaat, sekedar memalingkan muka ke arah Temari yang ia tahu telah mengikuti dengan sabar di belakangnya. Sekujur tubuh sang malaikat masih saja kering sekalipun jelas-jelas terguyur air. Berbanding terbalik dengan Shikamaru yang sudah basah kuyup dari atas sampai kaki.

"Kembalilah ke penginapan. Kau bisa jatuh sakit."

Shikamaru mengumpan balik saran Temari dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, "Apa kau pernah bertemu mereka?"

"Siapa?"

"Ino dan Chouji."

Temari terlihat menimbang sebelum mengiyakan, "Ya. Aku sempat mengunjungi mereka sebelum turun ke bumi."

"Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Baik. Sangat baik."

"Mereka menungguku, Temari?"

"Tentu," Temari meyakinkan. "Mereka menunggumu. Tapi jangan menyusul ke sana terlalu cepat, Shikamaru. Mereka akan sangat senang kalau kau punya lebih banyak hal untuk diceritakan."

Untuk beberapa jeda lamanya Shikamaru merasakan rongga dadanya menyempit. Seolah mendesak sesuatu yang terjebak di dalam sana agar bisa termuntahkan keluar secepat mungkin. "Aku harap mereka cukup sabar," ujar Shikamaru di sela pahit dan sesak yang sukar dibendung, "sebab giliranku belum tiba."

Tanpa menyadari rapuh lututnya yang telah tertekuk begitu saja, Shikamaru beringsut menyimpuhi daratan yang berair. Menemani tangisan langit dengan sedu sedannya yang meluruh perlahan.

Temari mendekat, ikut berlutut untuk menarik kepala Shikamaru bersandar di pundaknya. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi mengingat dirinya sebagai malaikat tidak diberkahi Tuhan dengan air mata.

.

.

.

Hari keenam berlalu secepat tidur panjang Shikamaru di atas padang rumput yang mulai mengering setelah gerimis. Ia hanya berbaring di sana tanpa suara. Menatap arakan awan yang melintas lalu, sementara Temari menemaninya dalam kesunyian seorang makhluk tingkat tinggi yang tak terbantahkan.

"Berapa usiamu, Temari?"

Yang ditanya hanya menengkelungkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab. Memaksa Shikamaru menatap balik sepasang sangkar penglihatan yang tak pernah bisa Shikamaru akui sebagai bola mata. Bagaimanapun juga bagi pemuda itu dua bulatan bening tersebut lebih pantas disejajarkan dengan bongkahan narkotika. Menabur candu seperti tarian rumpun paku yang bergoyang tertiup angin musim gugur.

Shikamaru menyimpulkan, "Kau pasti sudah sangat tua sampai tak mau memberitahuku." Tanyanya lagi, "Seperti apa kehidupan di atas sana? Damaikah? Apa semua malaikat merepotkan sepertimu?"

Temari terkikik geli. "Merepotkan bagaimana maksudmu? Kami tidak banyak bercengkerama seperti manusia. Terutama malaikat-malaikat seperti aku yang seringkali diturunkan ke dunia."

"Jadi, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau ke bumi?"

"Kau pikir dari mana aku tahu caranya membuat omelet dan menyetir mobil?"

"Berarti kau pernah memakan makanan manusia?"

Temari menggeleng. "Aku tidak merasakan lapar, Shikamaru. Buat apa makan segala?"

Shikamaru kemudian bangkit menuju para-para di dekat parit yang disuluri tanaman anggur. Lalu berjingkat sebentar untuk memetik dua buah anggur yang berbeda warna dari satu tangkai. Terakhir, disodorkannya anggur tadi ke mulut Temari. "Buka mulutmu."

"Apa?"

"Makanlah ini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Makan saja."

Temari manut. Dikunyahnya anggur pertama tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aneh."

"Itu namanya manis." Si pemuda menyambung sambil menyodorkan anggur kedua, "Sekarang yang ini."

Sesaat setelah sebutir anggur itu memasuki mulut Temari, kedua alis malaikatnya bertaut sesaat. "Yang ini lebih aneh."

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Itu namanya masam," tuturnya. "Begitulah hidup manusia. Kadang indah, kadang menyakitkan."

"Benarkah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Apa karena itu Tuhan memberikan umur pendek bagi manusia?"

Temari kembali tersenyum, lebih lembut kali ini. "Maaf, aku tidak berhak menjawab pertanyaan itu."

.

.

.

Sebatang tanaman mawar yang mengering dan layu dalam pot keramik menculik perhatian Temari di akhir pergantian fajar. Sekitar tiga kaki dari sudut sepi penginapan itu, Shikamaru diam-diam mengamati dan menikmati aroma nirwana yang menyeruak dari raga sang malaikat, terhembus bersama angin hingga menyambangi indera penciumannya yang serasa dibuai. Maka tak pelak pemuda itupun menjadi satu-satunya saksi ketika sebatang mawar malang tadi tiba-tiba menjadi segar dan bahkan berbunga begitu Temari menyentuhkan ujung jarinya.

"Kau suka bunga?" tanya Temari mendadak, seakan bisa melihat Shikamaru dari balik punggungnya.

"Tidak. Tapi Ino sangat menyukai bunga," tuturnya. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Temari?"

"Kau banyak bertanya akhir-akhir ini," sang abdi Tuhan menyuarakan pikirannya tanpa menoleh. "Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Kenapa malaikat tidak bisa jatuh cinta?"

"Karena kami tidak butuh cinta," jawab Temari ringkas. Tampak tak peka pada segumpal kekecewaan yang terpaksa ditelan Shikamaru atas jawabannya itu.

"Seandainya malaikat bisa jatuh cinta, apa kau akan mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

'Karena aku takut aku akan mencintaimu' adalah balasan yang tertahan di dasar kerongkongan si pemuda. "Tidak bolehkah?" kilahnya.

Temari memajang senyum maha tahu. Shikamaru heran, kenapa tidak ada kitab suci yang pernah menyebut bahwa senyum seorang malaikat bisa membuat jantung manusia berdegup kencang?

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pulang, Shikamaru."

Pernyataan mendadak yang baru saja didengarnya membuat Shikamaru kaget bukan main. "Apa?"

"Ini waktunya aku pergi."

"Pergi? Sekarang? Semendadak ini? Kau mau meninggalkanku?" Andai saja Shikamaru bisa meraba nada panik dalam suaranya dan betapa ia terdengar seperti merengek tidak rela.

"Sayangilah hidupmu mulai sekarang," Temari berpesan sebelum penampilan kasualnya berubah lagi menjadi gaun terusan putih dalam sekejapan mata pemuda di hadapannya. Sepasang sayap sewarna merpati muncul di belakang punggung sosok ramping itu, mengembalikan cara berdirinya yang mengambang di udara. Temari lantas berpaling lewat satu gerakan halus yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata manusia. "Selamat tinggal, Shikamaru."

Sepagi itukah mereka harus berpisah?

Shikamaru tercekat sewaktu bayang-bayang punggung Temari mulai terlihat samar. Mulutnya spontan memanggil-manggil nama yang tak mengindahkan pekikannya barang sedikit. Ia pun segera berlari mengejar kepakan sayap putih yang hendak bertolak ke lain dunia. Langkah cepatnya menyusuri jalanan sepi di pagi buta, tak tahu lagi harus menyeret kakinya kemana karena sosok Temari perlahan lenyap tak bersisa.

Napas sang pemuda terdengar naik-turun selayaknya orang yang berlari kesetanan. Kakinya terus berlari meski ia tahu dirinya sudah tak mungkin lagi mengejar sang malaikat. Perhatiannya teralihkan hingga ia tak sadar sebuah jeep tengah melintas dari arah kiri.

Shikamaru menoleh, namun tak sempat menghindar.

.

.

.

"Halo? Sakura? Ini gawat, aku baru saja menabrak seseorang―"

Shikamaru membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, memastikan raganya masih bernyawa.

"―entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu klinik ini namanya apa. Pokoknya―"

Tatapan sang pemuda Nara langsung terpaku pada sesosok perempuan muda yang sibuk menelepon seseorang dengan ponselnya di dekat jendela.

"―kau harus cepat ke sini. Aku takut sekali."

Perempuan itu menoleh. Memandang Shikamaru dengan rona cemas yang mustahil bisa ditutupi. "Anda sudah sadar?" tanyanya. "Dokter sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pada detik pertama pandangan mereka bertemu, Shikamaru tak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Rambut pirang itu, bola mata bening itu, rumpunan paku yang bergoyang tertiup angin musim gugur...

"Temari?"

Si gadis sontak terperangah, "Anda tahu namaku?"

Butuh cukup waktu bagi otak genius Shikamaru untuk mencari jawaban atas situasi yang dialaminya. Dan pada saat dimana sepotong realisasi menyinggahi kepala pemuda itu, ia seakan bisa mendengar suara malaikat sayup-sayup berbisik di telinganya.

'Kau benar, Shikamaru. Tuhan selalu tahu apa yang diinginkan para umat-Nya. Dia tahu kau terluka. Dia tahu kau tersiksa. Dan Dia juga tahu sebesar apa keinginanmu untuk jatuh cinta. Karena itulah Tuhan mengirimkanku dalam wujud gadis ini. Dalam namanya, suaranya, tawanya, senyumnya, serta tatapan matanya.

Katakan padaku, Shikamaru. Sudahkah kau menyayangi hidupmu?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKIAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: Sudahkah Anda menyayangi hidup ini? Sumpah, saya makin bosan mendengar kabar artis Korea yang mati tidak jelas karena bunuh diri. Jadi jangan salahkan author kalau fic ini jadi setidak jelas inspirasinya.**

**Trus, kalau si malaikat cuma minjem wujudnya Temari doang, wujud aslinya kayak apa? Hehe, situ pikir sendiri deh, saya kagak ngerti.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave your review.**


End file.
